


My Savior Alternative Universe

by MSAUCrew



Series: The MSAU Series [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSAUCrew/pseuds/MSAUCrew
Summary: (Uhhh I forgot the original Summary so)A Child Whose Life Is TaintedA girl Who was Not supposed to be bornEarning A place in the Top Of the list Of ErRoR To be Destroyed at all costs , The problem is The child Has something he needs to bring back his Foe Who he Destroyed , These child Is More Than she looks The Chase Begins After Inkin was Turned to dust With help of Others Will she be able to Save Her Mother?(XD we suck at summaries )





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest this story Is not only Fear Murder And All those negative Emotions It also includes Some Comedy In the least expected places

Chaos Raged Like a Untamed Fire In Snowdin As Two Skeletons Fought Wreaking Everything Around Them Snowdin Residents Had Evaluated The Area This was Normal To them, The Skeleton Of Creation Known As Inkin Was A Short Skeleton To Took On the Taller Skeleton Known As ErRoR The Destructor His Foe Who wanted him Turned to dust Yet They had made a truce In order to keep balance (Refence to X - Tale) This Did not Mean They could not Cause a Brawls For the simplest Reasons, The Creator Manged to block ErRoRs Bone Attack It was a distraction For ErRoRs Strings Sneaked Up On Inkin Who looks Behind himself just to be Wrapped in Neon Blue Strings Tight "...You Sneaky Bastard..." Inkin Growls His Foe Smirks "Cmon you Shrimp Its your own fault, You always say dont let your back exposed!" ErRoR Mocked Inkin "T~T I hate you" "Stop Being a Sore Loser" Inkin Got a Idea "Oh ErRoR If you wanted to tie me up You Could Have Asked" He Winked ErRoR Glitches Slightly " WTF Your Weird You Know That! " ErRoR Yells "You Know You Like It" He Smiles ErRoRs Was Angry (Triggered) inkin was still Laughing ( Screw his life) "INKIN SHUT IT" ErRoR Glitched Till the Point he Crashed " ErRoR.Exe Has Crashed" Inkin Has A Funny expression on his Face "Whoops (Wtf XD) "Does that Mean its my win?...ummm ErRoR Buddy You Ok there? Inkin Is about to poke his Foe when He Starts to reboot "Rebooting Please Stand By..." "oh No..." Inkin Laughs, (Time skip) Half-Hour Later ....Inkin is Borred hes been watching ErRoR the whole time (When hes borred he does weird things) Inkin places his scarf On his head And Grabs his phone placing himself infront of ErRoR " Smile Glitchy!" He snaps a picture Not knowing ErRoR Was Online "Hes so dead..." ErRoR Grabs Inkins Head And Shoulder With A tight grip Making Inkin Jump "....!" "Whats wrong inky,Smile" ErRoR Growls summoning His Gaster blasters "Yikes!" Inkin Slips himself out of ErRoRs Grip Summoning A Ink Wall To block ErRoRs Attack Laughing,(One Hilarious Battle Later) Both skeletons were exhausted Inkin was Sitting on the ground And ErRoR extended his hand towards him "Get up shorty " "You still wanna fight?" "pff no its my win" ".....then why?" " your Oblivious Its my turn to invite the drinks Shorty, Hurry up my Arms getting tired" "Oh...Wait IM NOT SHORT" Inkin Clasps ErRoRs Hand ErRoR Laughs "Even your hands are smol pff!" "ErRoR! shut up !" Inkin Cries, Now At Grillbys (Hiss im out) Plus Alot of drinks later Inkin is Practically Flirting With ErRoR Who is also very much drunk Inkin purrs At his foe before jumping him (XD wtf now he looks like a needy....uhhh) Clanking Their Teeth together ErRoR Grabs Inkins Legs (I have the drawing....) Leading Them somewhere more private From onlookers Inkins Rainbow Blush Spreads across his Cheeks (zygomatic bones XD) as ErRoR Unwraps His scarf from his Neck (cervital bones ok ill stop) Their Bony Bodies Grinding Together (Ok no more of This! Time skip) Inkin Wakes with A pounding Skull "Ugh..my head where am i..." He Looks around Its pretty dark Where hes at Theres A Sound A little to his left making him rotate his body Bringing a Shock of pain "ouch...what..i.." He looks down finding his Foe Next to him sleeping away "ErRoR!?" One thought zooms in inkins head "WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT" Inkin needed to get out if there as soon as possible before his Partner wakes He crawls Slowly Looking for his discarted Clothes in the dark He found most of it He Half sat-Stood trying to put his pants on With the constant Pain in his pelvis inkin Looks at ErRoR Again Finding him Sleeping on his vial strap Just great Inkin Grabs the edge of the strap slowly pulling it from underneath ErRoR who grumbles "Dont wake up..." Finnaly set free Inkin goes for standing just to fall into a crouch Due the pain "Ouch...We..." he vomits Ink (XD) After a few tries he managed to stand using his Glowing eyes to See where the exit was He grabs the handle not looking back He makes his scape still in pain (Im Laughing my ass off RN) Not much later after inkin made his scape The Sleeping beauty Wakes stretching (Pff Wait can skeletons stretch?) "Aaww Finnaly a good nights sleep" (You wish) ErRoR Thinks hes at home till he notices Hes not "WHERE THE FUCK AM I !" Scaring the few customer's at grillbys Who were Just chilling ErRoR Storms Out Super pissed off "WHAT!" He growls at the onlookers who turn away in fear. Inkin was Walking Home Hardly hearing the commotion going on around him that's till He is pushed by a Young skeleton dressed in black That was the perfect distraction from the flying Sliper that came right at his face *In your Face Sliper* "Ack..." The force of it made him Fall "Reaper Get back here!, Wait till i get my hands on you!" Came a Female's Voice he Recognized but could not place in that moment The one Inkin pressumed was Reaper yells back "BYE My Love See ya! ~❤ " Making a Heart with his fingers (Nubs) while running away at full speed The girl Stops Growling under her breath "He Scaped Again" she now notices Inkins presence She is still holding the other Sliper in her right hand "Uuhh...what happened...Inkin asks still dizzy The girl Hides the sliper "Oh nothing just some creepy stalker" "And the sliper??? 


	2. Moved I GIVE UP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I give up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh

So Updates dont go in Soooo I Desided to Publish this story somewhere else Yeah....I was so mad at this Yep i moved Back To my Old Account In Quotev Bye

**Author's Note:**

> *Hides in Box* Im Not comming Out! *Box Gets Thrown Into The Ocean By Some Random Person* Screw this....Shit....Halp


End file.
